1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an aligning device for a current carrying connector of protective gas bag impact installations. The current conductor is a conducting strip or ribbon cable laid out in several concentric windings within a housing and surrounding the steering spindle or the hub of a steering wheel. One end of said strip terminates in a core fastened to the steering wheel hub. The other end terminates in the fixedly mounted housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The current carrying connectors shown in DE-OS No. 30 09 109.9 perform well in actual operation. However, difficulties are occasionally encountered due to incorrect installation of the current carrying connector because the helically arranged strip has a longitudinal length for maximum wheel deflection of approximately six windings. The electric lead must be installed in the center position of the helical strip with the wheels of the vehicle in the straight line travelling position. If there is an unintended rotation or malalignment of the housing in relation to the core prior to the assembly, the maximum rotating angle of the steering wheel may be unilaterally shortened or limited. This potentially may result in an accident due to limited steering range or breakage of the connector and incapacitation of the protective gas bag impact installation. It is necessary to carefully inspect the position of the helical strip and relative positions of the fixed housing and hub manually prior to and during the mounting of the steering column and to accurately align the components in the center position. Even with substantial expenditures of labor for inspection, incorrect settings by the installer cannot be completely prevented, nor can proper installation procedures be ensured.